Ferbled
by thedarkkn9ght
Summary: King Flynn and Queen Rapunzel have a son that is locked in a faraway tower and is cursed with 70-feet long hair. A young peasant girl, Isabella, finds the man mistreating the Prince. She climbs up his hair and finds him and falls in love with him. But does he love her? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: Prince Phineas

In a large kingdom with a shining castle, there lived two people; King Flynn and Queen Rapunzel. Evil Mother Gothel locked a younger princess Rapunzel in a distant tower and cursed her with 70-feet long hair. When Flynn rescued Rapunzel, he married her and became King Flynn. After getting married, they wanted a young son. They went to the local wizard known as Father Doofenshmirtz. Father Doofenshmirtz agreed to give the king and Queen a Prince. He said there was a few tolls they had to meet; giving their lives to him and locking the young Prince away at the age of eleven. The king and Queen reluctantly agreed and signed. FD(Father Doofenshmirtz) released their souls from their bodies. He made a young boy with a triangular head.

"Oops! Wrong spell!" the man had said. He tries to take the boy's life, but his soul taking spell didn't work.

"Cheese and crackers! This spell won't work!" FD had said. He locked the Prince in a tall tower and cursed him with 70-feet long hair. As he grew older, he became a Prince of legend. People from everywhere heard of the young Prince locked in the tower. Before he knew it, a day came when his life would change forever...

**Well! There you have it! The prologue for Ferbled.(Ferb and Tangled in synthesis)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Finding a Tower

"Bye, mom!" Isabella shouted. Isabella's mother waved bye. Isabella leapt on her horse and strode out into a beautiful forest nearby. The forest was restricted by the king and queen's advisor; Sir Ferb. Ferb restricted it because of Father Doofenshmirtz. A few guards patrolled the entrance, but Isabella found a way through a long time ago. There was a thick tree to the left of the entrance. It was risky, though. If were you were to be caught sneaking in, Ferb would have you locked in the dungeon and Isabella had already received her first warning. So she found the tree she rode the horse to the entrance to the forest. She made her horse cease when she reached the hollow branch.

"I'll be right back, Ginger!" Isabella said. Ginger snorted.

"Sorry, girl! But these woods just attract me like a handsome Prince would attract me!" Isabella said. She picked up her dress and tiptoed in. The forest, as usual, was beaming with life. She started to walk towards her favorite lake in the forest. She was about there when she heard footsteps. She followed the footsteps and found a man walking straight. She hid behind a tree and started following him. He walked to a tower at the size of 70 feet.

"PHINEAS! Let down your cursed wig!" The man yelled.

"That's no way to talk to an innocent boy!" Isabella said to herself. The man swirled around and said, "who's there?!" Isabella gulped, nervous of what might happen if he found out she was following him. Would he report her to the guards, or would he hurt her like he hurts the boy in the tower.

"Eh... guess there's no one there..." the man said. He turned back around and started climbing what looked like an enchanted wig. Isabella tiptoed to the other side of the tower.

In the tower, a young boy looked down at the man climbing up.

"What is it this time?" the boy asked.

"There's a girl in the forest... she is not allowed here! I heard the voice. I also keep picking up little accessories for girls... well... hairbows mostly," the man said.

"Do you know anything about her...?!" the man said.

"No. No I don't," he responded as he kept drawing a picture. The man was silent for a moment. The silence in the tower gave it an eerie feel. The man just simply walked towards the window and cued the boy to help him back down. The boy tossed his hair down. The man then slid down it.

"I HATE THIS PART!" the boy screamed. Isabella watched the man slide down the red hair. She had climbed up the tower and hid on the other side. When the coast was clear, Isabella made a leap of faith and latched her hand onto the boy's hair.

"Ow!" the boy shouted. Isabella climbed up as fast as possible. When she grabbed onto the windowsill, two bars came together and stopped 10 inches away from each other. She climbed up and squeezed through the bars.

"Hi..." Isabella said nervously. The boy had a triangular head with a cape. The boy swirled around and laid eyes on the young farm girl standing before him.

"Hi! My name is Prince Phineas!" the boy said. Isabella's mouth dropped. He was the long lost Prince of Danland Kingdom.


End file.
